Butterfly Follies
"Butterfly Follies" is the fifty-seventh episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on March 10, 2019 alongside "Escape from the Pie Folk" and is the first episode in the fourth season. Synopsis Star and Marco go in search of Queen Moon. Plot Star, Marco and River have been scavenging all of Mewni in the hopes of finding Moon. After invading the same prison tower for a third time, it becomes apparent that Star has become disfavorably viewed by the citizens of Mewni for handing over the wand and crown to Eclipsa who is still seen as the "Queen of Darkness" and a Monster lover. However, Star no longer needs the wand to use her magic as she can summon it by force in effectively powerful blasts. Tom continues to call Star on potentially taking a break from her quest though she is still determined find Moon at all costs. A Monster passes by wearing a t-shirt with Moon's face on it and reveals to them that he got it from the "Pie Canrnyvale" and the trio head off to find her. River reveals that the "Pie Folk" are considered the "sleaziest scammers in all of Mewni" and that they should not be trusted. Regardless, Marco makes numerous attempts to try their pies. Star begins asking around for Moon, but all she gets are answers relating to the merchandise that has somehow been accumulated from her. Just as the group is about to leave, they come across a "Butterfly Follies" stage performance where the Pie Folk have satirized the Butterfly Family by depicting River as an incompetent man child incapable of feeding himself and Star as a clumsy inept princess whose hand puppet "Horseface" is her "only friend", which seems to genuinely sadden Marco. The performance introduces Moon herself who seems to be the real one. The trio "rescue" her after Star reveals herself to the audience by blasting the fake one and they flee. However, the Moon they rescued turns out to be an actor named Erik who was trying to stay in character. Angered, Star turns him into a frog/flying squirrel hybrid and he escapes on an eagle. Marco finally manages to talk Star into returning home, not to give up, but instead regroup. River refuses to enter the kingdom, now called Monstertown, until they find Moon. Star and Marco head to the refurbished temple where Eclipsa is staying and shows them around. Meteora is now a happy baby, though she still seems to harbor some animosity towards Marco. Star and Marco are taken to their new rooms where the former uses the seeing eye spell to check all of Mewni again. With Eclipsa's suggestion, Marco decides to have a real talk with Star to tell her that they may never find Moon. She refuses to believe this on the grounds that she has a Beach Day photo from the future that she received from Father Time, implying that she will find Moon and be happy again. Marco concedes and begins eating a pie he bought. When he shares it with Star, she recognizes the crust design as distinctly Moon's and deduces that they must go to Pie Island. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Alan Tudyk as River Butterfly *Keith David as Glossaryck *Esmé Bianco as Eclipsa Butterfly *Kari Wahlgren as Meteora Butterfly *Rider Strong as Tom Lucitor *Grey DeLisle as "Moon Butterfly" *Bobby Miller as Slime Monster *Jonny Rees as Manfred Trivia *A clip of this episode was shown at the 2018 New York Comic Con on October 7. *This episode is dedicated to the memory of Aaron Hammersley's daughter Hazel who passed away due to lung cancer back in April 2018. *This is the ninth half hour-long episode in the series, following "St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses", "Storm the Castle", "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown", "Face the Music", "Starcrushed", "Monster Bash", "Divide", and "Conquer". *Marco spends $650 twice at the Pie Carnival. *The photograph of Star and Marco at the beach (first shown in "Starcrushed") is from the future. International premieres *March 16, 2019 (Canada) *April 12, 2019 (Southeast Asia) *May 18, 2019 (Japan) *May 20, 2019 (Spain) *June 1, 2019 (Portugal) *July 1, 2019 (Latin America) Gallery Eclipsa, Star and Marco in S4.jpg Butterfly Follies 14.png Butterfly Follies 15.jpg Butterfly Follies 16.jpg Butterfly Follies 17.jpg Butterfly Follies 1.png Butterfly Follies 2.png Butterfly Follies 3.png Butterfly Follies 5.png Butterfly Follies 6.png Butterfly Follies 7.png Butterfly Follies 9.png Butterfly Follies 10.png Butterfly Follies 11.png Butterfly Follies 13.png External links *Butterfly Follies at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes Category:Multi-part episodes